ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
How Season 2 Finale Could End
Ending 1 We find that Rob/Jack is the Fiend. Ultra shoots Omni and Sub dead. They reveal that they have worked together, with Rob doing the killing and Ultra helping out the little details, like Ponce De Butler's appearance. They also mention that there's a third member, one Charles will remember. The gate opens, revealing a rock passage to a mysterious ruins with a gold piece in it. Rob takes it, before he is shot by Ultra. Ultra then takes it and leaves the island. Jack/Rob's body is missing, Charles has been arrested for the crimes, and Ultra is gone. However, when Charles is put in the car, the Doctor confronts him and reveals he is behind everything. As his men shoot down the cops and they leave behind Charles and the Island. They then head to the castle as Ultra and the Doctor celebrate their victory. Written Ending The International Wikian Police Force arrive at the island, arresting Charles for the murders of all 12 guests, and his friends. Ultra is missing however. Charles is put in the police car, when he finds Ultra sitting next to him. ---- Charles: Always in trouble. sighs, and then a laugh is heard. ???: What an amusing turn of events. turns his head to see the Doctor, in the seat next to him. Charles: Wha-Doctor Kross. Kross: Yes. You have nothing to fear Charles. I have no reason to harm you. I have what I came for. Kross reveals he holds both pieces of the _____ and laughs. Charles looks at him, in disbelief. Charles: The Freak's piece! You have it! Kross: 'Two down, Charles. Four more to go. Until we meet again. gunshots are heard. Charles looks over and sees the cops are being fired at. A black helicopter appears from above, with men firing at the cops as a ladder is brought down. A man holding the ladder comes down, and opens the door for the Doctor. 'Doctor: Auf Wiedersehen Charles. then exits the side of the police car, laughing as he takes a pistol and shoots the man down, before throwing the gun away into the ocean, and grabbing onto the ladder. The Helicopter begins to fly away, as Charles looks in dispair. As the copter flies away, the Doctor reaches the copter, and gets in. He takes a knife and cuts off the ladder before shutting the door. of the Helicopter: 'Where to? 'Kross: 'Head to the Mainland. We're going to the castle. 'Pilot: 'Alright. then faces his ally. 'Kross: Do you have the suitcase? Kross takes out both pieces, as his companion, who has a suitcase opens it up. His face comes out the shadows, revealing himself to be Ultra. Ultra: Yes. then puts both pieces in the suitcase, and then shuts it. Ultra then takes out two wine glasses, and pours some champange for both of them. Ultra: An occassion so grand as this deserves some champange. Kross: Agreed. To a world united? Ultra: To a new world, ruled by us. Kross: Long live the Alliance. THE END, OR IS IT? Post Credits The Heliopter reaches the castle, as it cuts to the island. It zooms towards the Mountain, to the Gate.... and then to the mysterious temple holding the piece of the disk. Then, it zooms into it, flying through a black void until we go underwater, reaching the ruins of a mysterious area, a mysterious... city... and as it zooms further, we reach a cave-like room where a mysterious treasure and a crystal sarcoughpus is. The eyes in it turn red, as it speaks. " Nam sit amet caedis " or " For this is a Game of Murder.... " before laughing, hinting that there is indeed, a real demonic figure at work here, and that the story will continue in Season Three.... Ending 2 In this ending, we find Rob/Jack is the Fiend. Ultra reveals himself to be alive, holding the two at gunpoint. They reveal that they have worked together, with Rob doing the killing and Ultra helping out the little details, like Ponce De Butler's appearance. They also mention that there's a third member, one Charles will remember. Its then that Doctor Kross appears, taunting Charles. The Gate is finally opened, and we find a treasure, as well as a large box with the shape of a disk. The Doctor unlocks a briefcase, revealing the other five pieces, which he has spent 25 years looking for. He takes the piece he took from Charles's father, and puts it together. The Disk then opens the box, revealing the Philosopher's stone, the Elixir of Life. Made by Nicolas Flamel many hundreds of years ago, he was hidden away by the Consquitors. Everything in the mystery has been all part of the plan to keep people from getting it. As the Doctor goes to get it, Charles, Sub, and Omni begin a fight against the 3. Sub fights Rob, Omni fights Ultra, and Charles fights the Doctor. As they fight, Omni injures Ultra's leg, and shoots him in the elbow, knocking him down. Sub fights Rob, damaging part of the Gate. Rob then is electrocuted by one of his own machines he used to get to the Gate. Charles and Kross fight each other, as they remember events from the season. In the fight, Kross states how he will finally become immortal, and in the process, become pure. Kross aims a gun at Charles as Charles takes the gun from Omni and shoots Kross, who in the process causes Kross to shoot his leg. The bullet from Charles's gun shoots the stone, shattering it. As Kross realizes its gone, Charles taunts him by throwing him a mirror. It is here that we see that the last 25 years have not gone without trouble, Kross looks into the mirror to see himself as a demonic monster. As he looks in horror, Charles continues to taunt that Rob was never a real freak, that was just his fake identity. Kross is the real Freak of Wikia Island, the real monster and villain. As Kross looks in horror, he accidentally falls, shooting the top of the cave before falling into a deep pit. The rock above flies towards him as he screams... till the rock cuts him in half. The two halves hit the ground, as the boulders fall towards the dark pit with a loud crunch. Charles then awards Sub the million dollars, but Omni informs Charles that the money belongs to Nick, and will be going to Nick. The million dollars will be from Charles's paychecks in Wikia Manor and the island, as well as however long it takes till Sub earns the million. Charles also is subjected to 100 hours of Community Service and ten years of prision. Charles sighs, as he is placed in a police helicopter. However, he looks over to see an angry Rob and Ultra. He cries as the helicopter flies away. And the season concludes. Next time on MURDER.... its Ten Years after Season Two. Charles's debt is paid, and Charles needs a job. Cue Season Three..... Ending 3 In this ending, we find Jack is the Fiend. Jack is then revealed to be Rob. At that point, a voice congrats them. Its Ultra, pointing a gun at them. Ultra then explains that Brandon was never the betrayer, and he was never the Founder. He explains that he had purposely switched Brandon and Ultra's positions to make it seem less likely on him. The Gate is finally opened, and we find a treasure, as well as a large door with the shape of a disk at the keyhole.The Doctor unlocks a briefcase, revealing the other five pieces, which he has spent 25 years looking for. He takes the piece he took from Charles's father, and puts it together. He puts the disk in, and twists it, unlocking the doors. They walk in to see a man in Consquitdor clothing, a table full of chalaces, and a small table with a bowl containing water. The man explains that this is the site of the Holy Grail. The man tells them that there are many many choices, but only one is the grail. They must choose wisely however, for the water is laced with a deadly poision. Only the true chalice will absorb the poision into the cup, thus not killing its drinking. Kross lets Ultra choose. Ultra chooses a gold one. He drinks the water and has a horrible death. Kross then makes Charles go next. Charles chooses a cup and drinks. He chooses wisely. Then, the fight breaks out. Sub fights Rob, Omni fights the robots, and Charles fights the Doctor. Sub fights Rob, damaging part of the Gate. Rob then is electrocuted by one of his own machines he used to get to the Gate. Omni destroys the robots. Charles and Kross fight across the mountain, damaging things. They fall into a cavern, where they jump from rocks falling to get back up. It comes to the point where he is aiming a gun at Omni and has the Grail. Charles takes a gun from Ultra and shoots the grail, making it fall into the cavern, forever. He shoots at Omni, but Charles takes the bullet. As Kross prepares to kill Charles, Sub kills him. They then go and find that the old man is part of a small civilization on the mountain hiding for years. The Police come and take the bodies away, arrest Rob, and the small civilizatoin, free from the trouble they've had for hundreds of years finally sees modern day tech. A man (someone from Season 3) arrives, helps take away the treasure and observes the ruins of the Grail's site. He sighs. Charles, Sub, and Omni have to go to court to explain all of this, and of Season One's events. Charles reveals the million dollars is under the rubble of where his room. Sub and Omni don't want it, and its really Nick's, so Nick is going to get it. Sub and Omni thank Charles, and he thanks them, for he can be at peace. They leave the island as the island is bombed, and it sinks into the ocean. Post Credits Scene: TBA. Ending 4 In this ending, we find Jack is the Fiend. Jack is then revealed to be Rob. At that point, a voice congrats them. Its Ultra, pointing a gun at them. Ultra then explains that Brandon was never the betrayer, and he was never the Founder. He explains that he had purposely switched Brandon and Ultra's positions to make it seem less likely on him. The Gate is finally opened, and we find a treasure, as well as a large door with the shape of a disk at the keyhole.The Doctor unlocks a briefcase, revealing the other five pieces, which he has spent 25 years looking for. He takes the piece he took from Charles's father, and puts it together. He puts the disk in, and twists it, unlocking the doors. They walk in to see a table with an ancient book. Kross explains that the book contains the secrets to go beyond human limits, to become "gods". As Charles watches the madman get what he wants, Omni and Sub decide enough is enough. Then, the fight breaks out. The groups separate, trying to gain ground and weapons to fight. Eventually, they do start fighting. Sub fights Rob (2:07 - 3:49) Omni fights Ultra and Vicki (plus Sub who joins) fights the Cult (3:50 - 4:42). Charles sneaks around, quickly fights a cult member and runs (4:43 - 5:12). Kross walks up to that Cult member and kills him grusomely (5:13 - 5:34). Charles fights Kross, Charles and Kross take their fight to the top of a ship left inside the cave. (5:35 - 6:55). Charles then swings down to help Vicki, who has too many people on her side. He then asks if she still wants that wedding. The two discuss while fighting alongside each other. Sub runs to the top of a hill after the two agree to have a wedding. Sub acts as a minister as the two say their vows and then kiss. (6:56 - 10:00). Ultra and Omni fight until Ultra is knocked out by Omni. (10:01 - 10:33) Sub is fighting Cult members with Omni, who got Ultra's gun. Sub is told by Vicki to help out and get the gun to Charles. Sub gives Charles the gun as he goes back to Kross. Charles notices Kross has the book. Kross looks at the book, as Charles pushes off Cult members and starts swinging towards Kross, aiming at the book and shooting it off of Kross. The book falls near a cavern, as Charles and Kross race to get towards it. Eventually, Kross gets the book and aims his gun at Omni, while Charles aims his gun at Kross. (10:34- 12:22). Charles lowers his gun, until he shoots the gun out of Kross's hands, and shoots the book out of Kross's hands as well, the book going into the cavern. (12:23 - 13:07). As Kross screams in fury at Charles, he turns around to see Charles shoot Kross twice in the In another single act, Charles shoots Kross twice in the stomach, making him fall over into the cavern as well. (13:08 - 13:57). With Kross's death, the Church leaves, but Vicki is left dying. Charles conforts her as she passes away. The Police come and take the bodies away, arresting Rob, the Cult, and Ultra in the process. Charles, Sub, and Omni have to go to court to explain all of this, and of Season One's events. Charles reveals the million dollars is under the rubble of where his room. Sub and Omni don't want it, and its really Nick's, so Nick is going to get it. Sub and Omni thank Charles, and he thanks them, for he can be at peace. Taking place one week later, Charles visits Arthur, Diana, and their two children at their home, where he tells them about Vicki's death. Sub quits his job, and returns to his mother, showing a necklace that belonging to John King. His Mother begins crying, as the two hug. Omni watches the court as Rob and Ultra are convincted of mass murder, terrorism, conspiracy, and other crimes before being taken away. The Island is condemned, and restricted from all public access as the treasure is taken away for research and value. One man (from Season 3) visits the Gate, sighing as he watches the treasure taken away. Kross is pronounced Dead, and Charles stands at a grave for Vicki with Arthur, Diana, the children, and a much older Clark. Charles gets in a separate car, as a narration begins of him reading a speech at Vicki's funeral. He begins driving away, accepting his destiny as a Butler, who met two lovers, two madmen, a betrayer, a hero, and a king. The car drives away, as Charles moves on with his life, concluding with: "At long last, the mystery is solved, the pain has vanished. And I can finally say that the Game of MURDER has ended. " Post Credits: ---- ONE YEAR LATER camera fades out to the busy city life of Everything City. As the cars move in Everything City, it changes to the inside of an apartment. Inside is an alarm clock that reads 7:59. As it changes to 8:00, it begins going off. A hand reaches over, pressing a stop button. Suddenly, the scene changes to the cracking of eggs. Charles is standing in the Kitchen, wearing an apron, throwing away the egg shells as the smell of breakfast fills the apartment. In a nearby bookshelf, are pictures of Charles and his friends, his ancestors, a picture of Charles and Nick, a picture of Charles, Sub, and Omni, and two other special pictures. One for Richard, and the other for the adult Vicki. Charles: I love the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. playing on Charles's radio is the song Charley's Girl by Lou Reed. Charles takes the crispy, finished bacon and places it on a plate for himself, which already has the completed pancakes with syrup. Charles reaches his cell phone, entering his Facebook page. while posting an update status: 'Makin' eggs, bacon, and pancakes. My life has never been better. puts down the phone on the counter, before moving the eggs and putting them next to his pancakes and bacon. As he puts the plate next to the silverware, and his cup of Orange Juice, he hears a knock on the door. Charles looks at the door, confused. 'Charles: I don't have anyone coming over.... walks over to the door, unlocks it, and opens the door to see a young man in front of him. Charles: Yes, can I help you? Man: 'Yeah um, did you date a Vicki Demple at the age of 20? looks at the man, briefly being lost in thought after hearing Vicki's name. He then comes back to his senses. 'Charles: Yes, I dated her when I was younger. We reunited a year ago before her ... untimely death. Why? Man: I don't know how to say this but... looks at the man, confused as the Young Man finishes his sentence. Man: My name is James, and I'm your son. looks at James from bottom to the top, stepping back as he hears this. James, on the otherhand looks at Charles in worry. Charles looks at the ground, then back up at his newly found son, in shock. End of Post Credits Scene Category:MURDER Season Two